De rouge et d'or
by Leze-G
Summary: Elwensa est une princesse elfe qui n'a jamais voulu l'être. Elle rêve plutôt de vivre des aventures, depuis le jour où, alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant, un mage lui a sauvé la vie. Devenu son héros et modèle, elle ne pensait pas un jour recroiser son chemin...
1. Chapitre 1

_Fanfic que je publie sur twilonger et que je publie enfin ici :) Elle est censée se passer dans l'univers d'Aventures -où je prends mes libertés, haha- bien plus tard. Et elle est dédiée à Elwensa, ma manière de dire que j'aime ses dessins ^^ je vous conseille d'aller voir ce qu'elle fait sur son twitter ou deviantart 3_

 _bref bonne lecture !_

La jeune fille restait aux aguets, prêtant la moindre attention à tout bruit suspect. La forêt était dense, s'y perdre était monnaie courant. Sans compter les multiples dangers qui y résidaient, des bêtes sauvages et autres monstres qui attaquaient tous les humains osant s'aventurer ici.

Autrement dit, l'endroit parfait pour s'entrainer.

Elle banda son arc et leva la tête, observant les arbres entre ses cheveux blonds. Il était tout près, elle l'avait entendu. Elle avança prudemment, tout en étant sûre d'elle. Elle était peut-être jeune, mais pas inexpérimenté ! Au contraire. Et il le fallait bien, si elle voulait un jour être aussi forte que son idole, dont les actes héroïques étaient connus de tout le royaume.

Elle l'avait rencontré la première fois lorsqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Se promenant dans une des villes du royaume, il avait fallu d'une seconde d'inattention à ses tuteurs pour qu'elle ne disparaisse, enlevée par des kidnappeurs. Après tout, c'était vrai qu'elle restait une princesse elfique… et il était apparu, tout de rouge vêtu, entre des flammes, comme les rumeurs disaient à son sujet. Encore trop jeune, elle n'avait que des souvenirs flous de cet évènement. Mais elle se rappelait nettement qu'il avait posé sa veste rouge sur ses épaules, et l'avait ramené au château, en la tenant dans ses bras.

Depuis, elle était décidée à ce qu'il soit fier de lui avoir permis de continuer à vivre. Et un jour, le peuple ferait ses louanges, autant qu'il faisait les siennes !

Un « crack » interrompit ses pensées, et Elwensa se figea sur place. Distraite, elle avait marché sur une branche, et, évidemment, la créature l'avait entendu. Et il l'a vit. Elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour réagir, elle allait lui foncer dessus. Pour la dévorer. Et Elwensa n'avait pas spécialement envie de servir de repas.

Elle courut dans le sens inverse, slalomant entre les arbres, et sortit sa courte épée de son fourreau. Mais elle sentant les vibrations que la bête faisait en se déplaçant, elle sut que ça ne suffirait pas. L'elfe ne s'était pas attendue à ça ! Ces créatures-là n'approchaient jamais autant des habitations humaines !

La chose était entièrement verte, se confondant avec le décor, et ressemblait à un insecte, mais de deux mètres. Un corps tout en exosquelette, elle avait une petite tête avec des antennes et de gros yeux noirs : une bouche monstrueuse, d'où sortait sa bave acide. Deux pinces aux jointures de la bouche étaient prêtes à mordre sa prochaine victime. Ainsi que ses 2 longs bras et ses 4 pattes, fins et coupants comme des rasoirs, qui la cherchaient.

En bref, elle était en très mauvaise posture. Mais fuir ne servirait à rien, l'insecte était trop rapide. Elle allait devoir y faire face. Elwensa ferma les yeux et inspira, se concentrant. Elle connaissait le point faible de ces créatures, mais elle n'aurait malheureusement qu'une seule chance. Et elle n'était pas décidée à mourir aujourd'hui.

Elle passa entre les arbres, cherchant un bon emplacement pour lui sauter dessus. Elle n'avait que très peu de temps pour réfléchir, la bête l'ayant déjà repérée. Celle-ci finit justement par arriver droit en sa direction, ne lui laissant plus le temps d'hésiter. En une fraction de seconde, elle sauta contre un tronc grâce à son agilité d'elfe, pour prendre de l'élan et se retrouvait au-dessus de l'insecte géant. Et d'un grand coup, enfonça son épée dans la tête du monstre.

Elle retomba en roulé-boulé dans l'herbe, tout près des racines d'un arbre. Allongée, elle tourna la tête, et ses yeux s'agrandirent, tandis que le reste de son corps se figea.

La créature bougeait encore.

Son épée n'était pas assez loin dans son crâne pour la blesser mortellement. Et la bête fonça sur elle, emplit sans doute d'un sentiment de vengeance. Si cette dernière pouvait en ressentir, des sentiments…

C'était la fin.

Par un réflexe idiot, elle ferma les yeux, le nez dans l'herbe et attendit que la mort arrive, les mains sur sa tête.

Mais rien ne se passa. Pas pour elle en tout cas. Un cria atroce déchira le ciel, et ses paupières se relevèrent d'elle-même. Et Elwensa eut bien du mal à croire ce qu'elle voyait.

Un homme se tenait sur la créature au sol, visiblement morte, puisqu'elle avait changé de couleur pour du noir. L'odeur infecte de brûlé qui emplissait ses narines ne laissait aucun doute sur la cause de sa mort. Mais la jeune elfe ne portait aucune attention à la chose. Non, elle ne voyait que ce sauveur, tout de rouge vêtu. Ses cheveux bruns et sa barbe étaient plus longues, mais c'était bien lui. Celui dont on parlait tant dans le royaume, celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie –et qui venait de le faire pour la deuxième fois-, l'idole qu'elle admirait depuis l'enfance…

Il descendit du corps de l'insecte, et s'avança vers elle, pour s'accroupir à son niveau.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète, en lui tendant la main.

Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, dit B.o.b.

-Merci, mais vous pouvez partir.

Bob restait de marbre, hormis son regard, qui ne pouvait cacher son antipathie envers cet homme. Il le connaissait bien, trop bien : son air hautain n'avait quitté ses souvenirs. Dans ses habits chics de châtelain, et de sa voix autoritaire de chef d'un pays. Il ne voulait que le meilleur pour son peuple, il le savait, mais malgré ça… non, lui et Bob n'avaient pu s'apprécier, clairement. Car pour lui, en vu de son statut de demi-démon, il était une menace.

-Vous savez, dit-il de son calme et nonchalement, je n'aurai pas à intervenir si vous saviez prendre soin d'elle.

Il jouait discraitement avec un crâne décoratif posé sur la lourde table ronde en bois, tout en évitant son regard. Cette pièce servait de réunion pour les nombreux tuteurs, il le savait. C'étaient sur ces chaises que se prenaient toutes les décisions importantes. Et c'était ici qu'il avait gardé le souvenir le plus douloureux de sa vie. Ses décors lui rappelaient bien trop de choses.

-Nous avions une promesse, lui rappela l'autre homme.

Il releva la tête, et une légère lueur rouge passa dans ses yeux foncés. Non, ça non plus, il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Comment aurait-il pu ?

-Je sais mais, eut juste le temps de dire le demi-démon.

-Non Balthazar, l'arrêta-t-il, nous savons tous les deux que vous restez dans ce pays pour elle. Que vous la surveillez en cachette.

Il grimaça. Il n'aimait pas se faire interrompre. Et encore moins qu'on découvre ses « plans » aussi facilement. Evidemment qu'il veillait sur elle, de loin, mais malgré les histoires des petites gens sur sa personne, il s'était pensé discret. Après tout, il avait réussi à cacher son côté démon, jusqu'à qu'il n'y ait qu'une poignée de personnes au courant. Mais visiblement, le royaume avait des espions partout.

-Parce que je connais votre incompétence, sourit gentiment Bob, et votre princesse serait morte par deux fois si je n'avais rien fait.

Le chef du pays ne parut pas apprécier cette remarque, sûrement parce qu'il avait justement raison. Il continua de sourire sous le regard désapprobateur de l'autre.

-Et c'est votre faute, accusa-t-il, vous lui avez donné des idées stupides, d'aventures inutilement dangereuses…

-Eh bien, déclara Bob malicieux en soutenant son regard, comme on dit : tel père, telle fille.

Un léger silence suivit sa maxime. Il voyait bien que son interlocuteur tentait de retenir ses insultes. Oh non, ils ne s'aimaient pas du tout.

-C'est une future reine. Elle ne peut pas se le permettre.

-Oui, je pars, comprit-il sans qu'il le dise, c'était notre promesse non ? il y a 16 ans ? Je devais rester loin d'elle.

Il lui tourna le dos. Observant la porte ouverte, devant lui. Le chemin était tout tracé. Comme il y a tant d'années.

-Et en échange, termina Bob, vous ne lui diriez jamais que je suis son père.

Et le semi-démon quitta la salle. Sans un au revoir. Comme la dernière fois.

C'était une grande chambre, que n'importe qui aurait trouvé démesuré. Mais tout y était décoré avec une certaine affection. Les murs en pierre étaient remplis de dessins, et les étagères de livres visiblement anciens, ainsi que des armes, mais qui semblaient surtout décoratives. La seule fenêtre était couverte d'un épais rideau, rouge vif, comme le personnage qui semblait lui-aussi vivre dans cette chambre. En tout cas, grâce à l'imagination de la jeune fille qui dormait dans ces lieux.

C'était lui, que les dessins représentaient principalement, aux côtés des cartes illustrant le monde. Et hormis la pierre et le bois, la chambre ne possédait que de deux couleurs rouges ou or. Comme l'alliance inconsciente d'un duo. Tout inspirait à partir à l'aventure, et tout montrait l'impossibilité à le faire. Car les seuls souvenirs d'aventure n'étaient qu'imaginatifs.

C'était bien la chambre d'une adolescente, qui, malgré tout, semblait parfaitement heureuse en cet instant. Elle avait un sourire aussi grand qu'un croissant de lune, et ses yeux brillaient à mesure qu'elle racontait de ce qui lui était arrivé.

-Et il était impressionnant ! déclara Elwensa pleine d'admiration.

Incapable de rester en place sur sa chaise, elle donnait quelques difficultés à sa servante debout dans son dos. Celle-ci essayait vainement de coiffer ses longs cheveux blonds.

-Vous pourriez cesser de vous agiter princesse ?

-Vous croyez que je pourrais le revoir ? questionna-t-elle en ignorant cordialement sa question.

La brosse s'arrêta sur le haut de sa tête. Etonnée, la princesse leva les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas Elwensa, répondit la femme sincèrement, ce n'est pas genre d'homme à rester très longtemps au même endroit.

La princesse elfe baissa les yeux, se repliant légèrement sur elle-même. Elle avait tant de fois rêver de ce moment et… ! Elle soupira, et se mit à observer ses mains d'un air absent. Et son corps recouvert d'une robe qui ne lui convenait pas. Oh, bien sûr, quiconque l'aurait vu dans ces jolis vêtements, vêtu telle la princesse elfe qu'elle était, n'aurait cessé de lui faire des louanges. Sauf que ce n'était pas elle, ça.

Depuis son enfance, aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, on ne lui parlait que de ce trône auquel elle était destinée. Etant fille unique, elle était la dernière de la lignée. Pour l'instant, le pays était dirigé par ses tuteurs, qui s'en occupaient le temps qu'elle ait l'âge requis. Et cette date se rapprochait dangereusement.

Elle aurait aimé avoir des parents, pour la guider, malheureusement, Elwensa ne les avait jamais connus. Sa mère et son père étaient tout morts peu après sa naissance. De sa mère la reine elfique, ses tuteurs en parlaient souvent, ainsi que son propre peuple. Ils la désignaient toujours comme un être plein de bonté, sage et patient.

Mais ils ne parlaient jamais de son père, jamais. Elle avait évidemment posé des questions, mais on lui offrait toujours la même réponse : « c'était un homme bon qui aimait sincèrement ta mère, c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir ». Elle n'en avait jamais su plus.

-Mais si vous vous dépêchez Elwensa, finit par lui dire sa servante, vous pourriez peut-être le rattraper.

Le sourire de la jeune fille revint soudainement, ainsi que son enthousiasme, et elle sauta sur ses pieds sans hésiter. Tirant sur sa robe pour lui permettre de courir, elle quitta précipitamment sa chambre. Sous les yeux bienveillants de l'autre femme.

Evidemment, elle avait reçu des ordres, de la retenir autant que possible, mais pouvait-on vraiment interdire à une fille de voir son père ?

Chaque pierre le ramenait dans un passé révolu. Ces murs gardaient des souvenirs heureux, mais qui lui semblaient bien tristes à présent. Tout ça l'emplissait d'une profonde mélancolie, et il avait bien hâte de s'en aller, pour quitter cet état. Ce dernier n'était si désagréable, mais cela lui rappelait également des regrets, et des remords. Sa place n'était plus ici, et ce depuis longtemps.

Mais au moment de tourner à un couloir, une voix le stoppa. Une voix qu'il reconnut. C'était presque une évidence, qu'il ne pouvait pas lui échapper, n'est-ce pas ? Pas sans un au revoir. Pas cette fois.

Il lui fit face, et eut l'impression de voir un fantôme. Une femme, belle comme le jour et la gentillesse même. Qui l'avait accueilli, dans son pays et dans son cœur, malgré tout ce qui pouvait les opposer. Et qui l'avait quitté, le jour qui aurait dû être le plus beau de leur vie.

Le jour de la naissance de leur fille.

-Balthazar ? répéta Elwensa.

Elle était maintenant devant lui, et la fixait de ses yeux innocents. Qui étaient pourtant identiques aux siens, où l'innocence pour lui n'avait vraiment existé.

-Oui princesse ? répondit-il poliment, en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Je…

Elle détourna les yeux, hésitant, visiblement. Elle enroulait ses yeux, près du corps, nerveuse. Puis elle le regarda de nouveau, un peu plus sûre d'elle.

-Je voulais vous remercier. De m'avoir sauvé.

-C'est normal.

Il ne rajouta rien d'autre. Il ne devait pas rester trop longtemps ici, il aurait déjà dû partir. Et si on les surprenait ? Tous les servants étaient bien sûr au courant que Bob n'avait pas le droit de discuter avec la jeune princesse. Même en ignorant la raison exacte de cette interdiction.

-Je dois partir, pressa-t-il, c'était un…

Elwensa ne le laissa pas finir, se blottissant brusquement contre lui. Surprit en premier lieu, il sourit tendrement, et l'entoura de ses bras. Le temps leur parut à tous les deux long, et très court. Mais puisqu'il le devait, Bob s'écarta, et frotta affectueusement les cheveux de la jeune fille.

-Tu es quelqu'un de bien Elwensa, un jour tu feras de grandes choses. Et un jour tu seras une reine mémorable.

Il détestait les adieux, et se dit malgré sa promesse qu'ils se reverraient un jour. Car imaginer le contraire serait trop dur. Insupportable.

-Reste comme tu es, fut son dernier conseil.

Il posa une main sur son épaule, lui offrant un sourire, qu'elle ne parut pas comprendre, et il fit volteface. Il sentait son regard toujours sur lui, et il tenta de garder son sourire.

 _Oh ma tendre Gwendoline,_ songea-t-il, _si tu pouvais voir notre fille._

 _Elle te ressemble tant._

 _Que j'ai en mal._


	2. Chapitre 2

Le bruit des roues contre le sol terreux aurait pu attirer n'importe quels animaux. Mais Bob n'était pas qu'un simple villageois en balade, et les habitants de la forêt semblaient le sentir. Il n'en avait croisé aucun depuis qu'il avait quitté le château. Et pourtant, sa petite roulote n'avait rien de discret. Autrefois, il faisait ses voyages à pied, mais c'était dans une autre vie. Maintenant il vivait seul sur les routes. C'était sans doute mieux. Puis, c'était plutôt confortable, il n'avait pas à se plaindre !

Il avait une vraie maison sur roues, tout en bois. C'était un cube avec un toit plat, deux fenêtres chacune d'un côté, et une porte à l'arrière et devant. L'intérieur était décoré comme une chambre, en plus de toutes ses affaires de mage et son garde-manger. Et devant, c'était simplement la place standard pour le conducteur, avec son fidèle cheval Wilfred attaché à deux longs bouts de bois relié à la roulote. Ainsi, l'animal tirait la maison roulante, et ils avançaient. Sur une destination inconnue.

Bob s'estimait assez heureux de sa vie nomade. C'était le meilleur moyen de trouver l'aventure, et d'aider les pauvres gens. Mais inconsciemment ou non, il finissait toujours par revenir dans cette contrée. Et avec le temps, il avait appris à la connaitre.

Le royaume était principalement constitué de forêts et de rivières, et de quelques villages, tous assez éloignés les uns des autres. Il était facile de se perdre ici. Même la capitale n'était finalement qu'une petite ville, difficilement trouvable si on ne connaissait pas le chemin, puisqu'elle n'était indiquée sur aucune carte. Mais ce n'était par hasard : le peuple elfe était une race en voie d'extinction, qui se méfiait des hommes, et encore plus des autres créatures magiques, en particulier des démons.

Car, si les démons représentaient les ténèbres, les elfes étaient la lumière. Ils étaient des opposés dans ce monde, destinés à se haïr. Et Bob était un semi-démon, qu'il le veuille ou non. Son humanité était sans doute la seule chose qui l'empêchait de brûler tous ces arbres. Même après presque un demi-siècle d'existence, c'était un combat intérieur perpétuel, entre les deux côtés de sa personnalité.

Ça aurait été si simple de céder à la tentation et de faire un enfer sur terre n'est-ce pas ? Sa route pour s'en aller serait bien plus rapide, sans toutes ces plantes.

Un caillou sous une de ses roues interrompit son monologue mental, déstabilisant la roulote. Il tira sur un corde pour faire signe à Wilfred de s'arrêter et pesta contre cette route mal entretenue. Avant d'être attiré par un son suspect derrière lui.

Il savait reconnaitre le bruit d'un objet qui tombe, et ce n'était pas ça, non. C'était plus lourd, comme… une personne. Il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur de sa roulote. Il se retourna immédiatement, en position de défense, se retenant d'allumer ses poings en feu. Sa « maison » était en bois, ça aurait été un peu idiot de la brûler sans le vouloir.

-Qui que vous soyez, sortez de là.

Silence. Bob grimaça. Évidemment. Pourquoi les gens ne pouvaient jamais se rendre gentiment ?

Et au moment où cette pensée eut fini de lui traverser l'esprit, la porte devant lui s'ouvrit. Sur une elfe, dont le visage était recouvert par ses cheveux, qui avaient dû se décoiffer à cause de la secousse. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour savoir son identité : il aurait reconnu cette couleur or entre milles.

-Elwensa ?

La princesse passa une mèche derrière une oreille, levant les yeux vers lui, une grimace gênée en croisant son regard. Puis elle secoua timidement la main pour le saluer. Bob ferma les yeux une seconde, inspirant à plein poumon pour garder son calme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je…

Elle se mordit la lèvre, repliant ses bras contre elle. Ses mots eurent l'air de se perdre dans sa gorge, visiblement intimidée devant lui. Ou se sentait-elle coupable ? Sûrement un peu des deux.

Toute envie de la gronder s'estompa aussitôt : oui, bien sûr qu'il était quand même en colère, mais parce qu'il avait peur pour elle. La place d'une princesse n'était pas dans une forêt remplie de monstres et autres créatures mortellement dangereuses.

Bob se tourna vers son cheval, avant de jeter un œil vers Elwensa. Le demi-démon savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Il sauta au sol, et tira sur l'une des cordes de Wilfred pour lui faire signe de faire demi-tour. Et sans regarder l'elfe, déclara froidement :

-Je te ramène chez toi.

Elwensa ne savait pas à quoi elle avait pensé. Avait-elle vraiment réussi à se persuader que ça marcherait ? Elle avait naïvement imaginé que s'ils avaient été assez loin, Bob n'aurait eu d'autres choix que de « l'adopter » à son voyage. Seulement il l'avait découverte plus tôt que prévu… et maintenant ils faisaient la route inverse, dans le silence complet.

Les arbres biens connus défilaient sous ses yeux, chaque endroit relié à un de ses souvenirs. Elle connaissait très bien cette forêt, bien que depuis ce kidnapping qui avait eu lieu durant son enfance, ses tuteurs lui avaient interdit de sortir. Prenant pour excuse sa sécurité, ils l'avaient confinée au château. Mais ça ne l'avait jamais empêché de désobéir. Ce n'étaient pas quatre murs qui pouvaient l'enfermer.

Seulement, elle était destinée à devenir reine. Et une reine ne pouvait pas fuguer, elle avait des responsabilités envers son peuple. Simplement à cause de son lien du sang. Elle avait toujours trouvé ça injuste.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu être une princesse, déclara tristement Elwensa à haute voix.

Elle sentit que Bob la regardait, et levant les yeux, elle fut surprise d'y voir de la compassion. Mais ça ne dura qu'un bref instant puisque le mage tourna aussitôt la tête en direction de la route. Son visage de nouveau froid et distant. Comme s'il… s'interdisait d'éprouver des sentiments. Elwensa ne comprenait pas exactement son comportement.

Mais la princesse n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, un bras entourant soudainement ses épaules. Son cerveau prit un instant à réaliser ce qui se passait. C'était bien un contact physique de la part de l'homme qu'elle admirait depuis toujours. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais c'était surtout… bizarre. Elle ne savait quoi faire à part rougir de gêne.

-Moi non plus je n'ai jamais voulu être… ce que je suis.

Elle fronça les sourcils en le dévisageant. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Il était B.o.b ! Un grand mage respecté de tous, non ? Il était fort, courageux et sage, en tout cas selon les histoires qu'elle entendait… elle aurait aimé être comme lui. Alors comment son modèle pouvait-il souhaiter être une autre personne ?

-Il faut s'accepter comme on est, poursuivit le mage, rien ne sert de gâcher sa vie à rêver de celle d'un autre.

Il avait l'air de vouloir lui inculquer une quelconque leçon, mais le faisait de manière assez maladroite, comme s'il était mal à l'aise. Mais c'était peut-être juste une impression, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Bob soit gêné de lui parler, non ? Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais un bruit sourd les figèrent sur place tous les deux.

Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'une seule créature pouvait émettre un tel son. Mais c'était impossible… Bob l'avait tué le matin même.

-Elwensa rentre dans la roulote.

-Mais…

-rentre, la coupa fermement le mage.

Sa voix ne laissait aucune place à la protestation. La jeune fille obéit à contre cœur, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un mauvais pressentiment. Enjambant la banquette en bois, elle pénétra par la petite porte –en baissant la tête pour ne pas se cogner- et la referma derrière elle. Elwensa observa d'un rapide coup d'œil l'endroit qu'elle connaissait déjà :

C'était petit et étroit. Peu meublé, sans doute pour gagner de la place, il y avait simplement un lit à même le sol dans un coin près d'un garde-manger, et des livres dans l'autre. Livres qui l'avaient justement trahi quand elle se cachait là –ils l'avaient bêtement fait chuter- expliquant que ceux-ci soient encore éparpillés par terre.

Un autre bruit la fit sursauter, et par réflexe Elwensa se plaqua contre le mur, où elle se laissa tomber. Faisant la moue, elle replia ses jambes contre elle. Elle n'aimait pas ça. C'était une situation qu'elle ne contrôlait pas. Oui peut-être qu'elle avait peur, mais Bob n'avait jamais peur. Bob lui affrontait n'importe quel monstre tous les jours sans sourciller !

Elle n'était pas sans doute pas assez forte. Pas encore. Baissant les yeux en retenant un soupir, elle repéra son sac à porter de main. Évidemment elle n'avait pas pu partir sans quelques affaires. Surtout que la princesse ne pensait pas revenir, pas si tôt… Bien qu'à l'intérieur, il n'y avait que le minimum : nourritures, vêtements et son fidèle arc avec ses flèches. Tendant le bras, Elwensa prit son arme pour la serrer contre elle. Un peu comme si un bâton et une corde pouvaient la protéger du monde extérieur.

Elle se demanda ce que faisait Bob dehors, mais pour l'instant, seule son imagination pouvait lui répondre.

Bob regardait autour de lui, sur le toit de la roulotte. Un étrange silence parcourait la forêt, et il n'aimait pas ça. Ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : la créature n'était pas loin. Oh, celle qu'il avait tuée au début de cette même journée était bien morte, ça il en était sûr. Mais visiblement, elle avait de la famille. Créatures qui n'étaient mêmes pas de cette région… mais le mage avait compris, depuis le temps, que si nombreuses bêtes et animaux l'évitaient, certaines plus rares étaient étrangement attirées par son statut de demi-diable. Comme si, qu'il le fuit ou veuille le tuer, tout ce qui vivait et respirait savait par instinct qu'il n'était pas censé exister. En tout cas, pas sur terre.

C'était une chose que les humains percevaient, eux-aussi, mais à un autre niveau, beaucoup plus bas. La plupart ne s'en rendait jamais compte, et prenait simplement ça pour de la méfiance. Après tout, qui ne se méfierait pas d'un mage pyromane seulement à moitié humain ? Et si une grande partie du peuple de ce royaume était au courant pour son côté demi-diable, il était heureux que Elwensa ne le soit pas. C'était peut-être pour ça, qu'elle avait l'air de le voir comme un héros.

Si elle savait la vérité…

Un bruit l'interpella, le même qu'il y a quelques minutes. Une sorte de vibration dans l'air. Reprenant appui sur ses deux pieds, les mains levés en position de combat, il se prépara à la voir surgir devant lui. Il allait la cramer vite fait, cette sale bête. Pas pour lui, mais pour protéger ce qu'il avait de plus cher. On n'approchait pas la fille d'un pyromage sans en subir les conséquences !

Et au moment où il termina son discours mental, déterminé… un grand coup l'envoya dans les buissons. Oui, peut-être qu'il aurait dû vérifier que cette chose n'arrivait pas derrière lui. Grommelant contre l'herbe, le mage se remit rapidement sur ses deux jambes. Et se figea devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Cet insecte géant était encore plus grand que le premier. D'une couleur verte différente, tout en étant similaire. Ce n'était sûrement pas par hasard. Bob était quasiment sûr que cette créature devait être un parent de celle qu'il avait tué. Et maintenant, elle venait se venger sur son enfant à lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que la maman insecte donna de nouveau un coup de sa patte surdimensionnée. Mais cette fois, sur sa roulote, qui tomba sur le côté sous le choc, entrainant Wilfred son cheval dans sa chute. Celui-ci hennit dans une plainte, mais Bob ne l'entendit pas, il ne faisait que crier le nom d'Elwensa. Une fureur le submergea. Et alors qu'il était prêt à laisser sa partie démoniaque reprendre le dessus, il repéra une tête blonde sortir de la maison sur roue. Rampant à quatre pattes, juste en-dessous de la tête de la créature, sous les yeux vides de celle-ci.

La créature l'avait vue. Et planta une de ses géantes pattes devant Elwensa, qui dû s'arrêter. Un autre coup, qui s'enfonça un peu trop près d'elle, et la jeune fille se retrouva allongée dos contre la porte au sol. Elle croisa les orbites sombres de l'animal meurtrier. Ça ne dura que quelques secondes. De très longues secondes où les deux parurent s'échanger un regard.

A quelques mètres, Bob cria une nouvelle fois son nom, et ses jambes ne lui parurent jamais courir aussi lentement. Mais il devait arriver à temps, elle ne pouvait juste pas… non. Elle ne pouvait pas juste mourir devant ses yeux. Il avait déjà perdu quelqu'un, il ne laisserait pas ça se reproduire.

Mais alors qu'il était presque à porter de la jeune elfe, un peu comme si la bête se rendait compte qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autres chances : elle plongea une dernière de ses bras fins et aiguisés sur Elwensa, droit sur elle. Celle-ci croisa les bras sur sa tête par réflexe, fermant les yeux, comme pour se protéger. Et tout le reste se passa en une microseconde, même Bob n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre. Une lumière l'aveugla, et força le mage à reculer, en couvrant ses yeux de sa manche.

Quand il baissa le bras, la créature était morte.

Par le feu.


	3. Chapitre 3

Elwensa n'avait pas bougé. Les yeux grands ouverts, les bras contre la poitrine, son cerveau n'assimilait pas encore ce qui venait de se passer. Elle jeta un œil sur le côté : la créature, qui, l'instant d'avant était sur le point de la tuer, était maintenant sur le sol complètement carbonisée. Elle ignorait comment c'était possible, elle se souvenait juste que ses mains étaient soudainement devenus plus chaudes que le reste de son corps. Puis il y avait cette lumière… et plus rien.

Elle serra les poings, puis se releva en position assise, toujours sur la porte en bois. Une voix lui parvint, mais Elwensa ne l'écouta pas, baissant les yeux sur ses mains : elle ouvrit ses paumes, et dévisagea ce qui… semblaient être des petits flammes.

Affolée, la jeune elfe cria et agita ses mains en espérant les faire disparaitre. Quelqu'un attrapa alors son avant-bras et elle arrêta immédiatement tout geste. Relevant la tête, son regard croisa celui de Bob, qui était à genoux devant elle. Les yeux plongés dans ceux de l'autre, l'instant parut duré bien plus longtemps que quelques secondes.

L'expression du visage de Bob laissa Elwensa sans voix : ce n'était pas celui de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours imaginé. L'image de son héros d'enfance, invincible et sans peur. Non. Lui semblait choqué, terrifié et inquiet à la fois. Presque au bord des larmes. C'était comme si elle voyait une autre personne. Ou qu'elle le voyait vraiment pour la première fois ?

Puis Bob redevint Bob : plus froid et pragmatique. La jeune elfe songea qu'elle avait dû rêver. Oui, ça ne pouvait qu'être son esprit qui lui jouait des tours, sinon, elle aurait pu croire que les mains serrant les siennes essayaient de rassurer qu'elle était toujours là. Que le mage avait eu peur pour elle. Mais c'était ridicule.

-ça va aller, finit-il par faire, je suis là, respire et elles disparaitront.

Elwensa, déconcentrée par ses pensées, revint à la réalité, où les petites flammes continuaient de licher ses paumes. Obéissant au conseil de Bob, elle inspira et expira : la chaleur étrange dans ses mains s'éloigna progressivement, jusqu'à ne plus qu'être un mauvais souvenir. Cependant, ça ne l'empêcha pas de lancer un regard au mage, demandant silencieusement des explications. Bob eut l'air de la comprendre, mais au lieu de lui répondre, se rapprocha encore, et la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu trembles.

Elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué. La princesse elfe resta muette, profitant du câlin réconfortant que Bob lui offrait. Le choc passa, ses membres se calmèrent, et elle se sentit mieux. Tout en regrettant de ne pas savoir garder son sang-froid devant son héros.

-Je suis désolé.

Elle ne comprit pas l'émotion dans sa voix, ou pourquoi il s'excusait. Mais Elwensa ne posa pas de question, puisque le mage ne tarda pas à la relâcher pour se remettre debout.

-Lève-toi, dit-il, sa voix avait retrouvé son timbre normal, il faut remettre Wilfried et la roulote debout, après nous partirons.

Elle obéit et se releva. Avec ce qui venait d'arriver, elle avait oublié que Bob la ramenait chez elle. Elwensa baissa les yeux à cette pensée, et serra la manche de son vêtement, pas très fière d'elle. Cet « accident » ne faisait que prouver ce qu'on lui avait dit toujours dit : l'extérieur est trop dangereux pour une princesse. Elwensa se dit qu'elle aurait dû les écouter, à cause de son égoïsme elle avait failli mourir. Et risquer la vie de quelqu'un d'autre, surtout.

C'était sans doute mieux qu'elle reparte au château. Chacun avait son rôle dans le monde, le sien n'était pas d'être avec un mage, à vivre des aventures. C'est tout.

-Il faut s'en aller le plus rapidement possible, précisa Bob qu'elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié, tes tuteurs ne vont pas tarder à remarquer ton absence. Ils vont sûrement penser que je t'ai kidnappé et partir à notre poursuite.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour qu'Elwensa ne comprenne, et se persuade que ce n'était pas son imagination. Bob était bien en train de suggérer que… ? Puis pourquoi ses tuteurs penseraient qu'il l'avait kidnappé ?

-Je ne peux pas laisser une personne avec un pouvoir de feu devenir une reine sans lui avoir appris à le maitriser, dit-il comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

La jeune femme n'en crut pas ses oreilles pointues. Premièrement Bob acceptait de l'amener avec elle sur les routes, et deuxièmement… un pouvoir de feu ? Elwensa était une elfe, et ceux de son espèce n'étaient pas censés avoir ce genre de capacité. Non ? Alors pourquoi le mage semblait le prendre comme une chose normale ? Il n'avait même pas l'air étonné.

Il devait savoir quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Et elle ne pouvait pas juste accepter ça… comme ça ! D'où venait ce pouvoir ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il jamais manifesté avant ? Elwensa avait besoin d'explications.

Cependant, toute son assurance eut l'air de se perdre alors qu'elle formulait ses mots :

-Mais, comment, je ?

Elwensa avait tant de questions qu'elle aurait aimé poser. Mais qu'elle n'osait pas. Bob l'intimidait toujours, malgré que l'image parfaite qu'elle avait de lui s'efface peu à peu. Puis, elle ne savait pas comment il pourrait réagir, et elle avait un peu peur de se faire envahissante. C'était le voyage avec son héros dont elle avait toujours rêvé : et s'il changeait d'avis, finalement ?

-Ce n'est pas important pour l'instant, fut sa réponse, maintenant est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ?

Contente de pouvoir lui rendre service, Elwensa se contenta de cette non-explication. Mais pas sans se dire qu'elle lui redemanderait… plus tard. Après tout, ils allaient voyager ensemble, maintenant ! Elle aurait tout le temps d'en parler.

Et c'est avec enthousiasme, après que Bob ait remit la roulotte debout à l'aide de ses pouvoirs, que la jeune elfe demanda à Wilfred de se relever. Le cheval ne semblait pas très perturbé par le récent accident, et lui obéit comme s'il la connaissait. Elwensa sourit. Elle avait cette agréable et étrange impression que sa vie allait réellement commencer maintenant.

Le chemin fut long jusqu'à la première ville. Ils ne discutèrent pas durant tout le voyage, mais Elwensa à ses côtés semblait garder le sourire, malgré tout. Bob en fut étonné, ne comprenant pas réellement d'où venait sa bonne humeur… ils quittaient tout ce qu'elle avait connu, et ne reviendraient pas avant bien longtemps ! Pourtant elle en avait l'air heureuse. Peut-être que, tout simplement, la jeune elfe ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de la situation.

Ou pensait-elle pouvoir échapper à sa place de future reine ? Elle lui avait dit bien qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu être une princesse. Puis, après tout, c'était une adolescence. Une période difficile, de doute, de remise en question, toujours à la recherche de soi-même. Le demi-démon avait lui-même quitté le domicile parental à cet âge-là. Une époque lointaine dont il n'avait que des souvenirs flous. Tout cela commençait à dater, et cela faisait longtemps que ses propres parents n'étaient plus de ce monde. Comme beaucoup de personnes qu'il avait connu.

En tant que demi-démon, il avait une vie bien plus longue que n'importe quel humain. Jusqu'à où, il l'ignorait, il savait juste que son père -le démon, pas celui qui l'avait élevé- vivait depuis une bonne centaine d'années. Au moins. D'ailleurs, en repensant à celui dont il devait sa partie démoniaque… aucune chance qu'il n'ait pu manquer la « présence » des pouvoirs d'Elwensa se réveillant.

Evidemment il ne l'avait pas mis au courant de son existence, Bob n'ayant pas vraiment envie que son père-démon n'arrive sous une tempête d'éclair pour une « réunion de famille ». Lui-même n'était pas censé exister dans la vie de sa fille ! Puis Elwensa était surtout une demi-elfe -même si elle ne le savait pas- et n'avait qu'un quart de sang de démon. Normalement, il aurait été peu probable que cette partie d'elle se manifeste un jour.

Normalement. Normalement si un autre démon n'était pas juste à côté. Bob avait su dès sa naissance qu'il ne pourrait pas l'élever. Ses tuteurs ne lui auraient jamais permis. Le royaume avait besoin d'une héritière, et Elwensa était la seule fille de leur reine. Oh, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de vouloir brûler des villages, des innocents, et de laisser sa rage dévaster le peuple elfique. Qui étaient-ils pour lui sa fille le même jour où il perdait la femme qu'il aimait ?

Cependant, comment aurait-il pu condamner une enfant à vivre un tel destin ? Celui d'être à jamais déchiré entre lumière, humanité et ténèbres ? Personne ne méritait cette vie, et il était bien placé pour le savoir. Puisque c'était la sienne.

Il jeta un œil à Elwensa, elle souriait toujours. Il baissa les yeux un bref instant, essayant d'ignorer la culpabilité qui s'immisçait doucement en lui. Non elle ne se rendait pas compte, pas encore. Le jour elle saurait la vérité, et elle finira bien par le savoir, Bob espérait juste qu'elle ne le déteste pas. Pas totalement.

-wha ! s'exclama soudainement la jeune fille d'un air enthousiaste.

Il leva les yeux, et le mage comprit sa réaction : le paysage avait changé. Les arbres étaient devenus rares, et avaient été remplacé par des maisons, et des rues pavés. Ce village n'avait rien à voir avec l'architecture elfique, et Bob reconnaissait bien ce décor fait par la main des hommes. C'était sans doute ce qui devait autant fasciner Elwensa, qui n'avait jamais dû voir ce genre d'endroit.

Celle-ci quitta justement l'avant de la roulote, visiblement surexcitée, et s'engouffra dans la foule. La voyant disparaitre, Bob paniqua légèrement, et après avoir fait signe à Wilfred de ne pas bouger, il partit sur sa trace. Il aurait peut-être dû la prévenir avant… la plupart des humains ne croyait plus aux elfes, et les pensaient éteins. Seulement, ses oreilles pointues n'avaient rien de très discrets.

Et si quelqu'un comprenait ? Un spécimen d'une espèce soi-disant disparue, surgissant de nulle part… il suffirait d'un humain malintentionné pour qu'elle se fasse enlever. Et vendre au plus offrant. Dans les esprits, les elfes restaient un symbole de beauté et de pureté… comme si en possédait un, ou une « partie » d'un, pouvait faire hérité à son propriétaire ses capacités. C'était absurde, mais les humains n'étaient pas connus pour leur intelligence.

Il en était bien une preuve, Bob avait failli perdre sa fille dès les premières secondes où ils avaient aperçus la civilisation. C'est en la rattrapant qu'il songea à quel point il aurait fait un mauvais père. Il ne se voyait pas comme un adulte responsable, il n'était vraiment pas le meilleur pour gérer une adolescente. Et ça devait se voir, à ses tentatives maladroites d'être paternel.

-Elwensa, réprimanda-t-il d'un ton bas pour que les passants ne les entendent pas, ne pars pas devant sans moi. Je dois pouvoir te voir.

Si elle fut vexée d'être traitée comme une enfant, elle n'en dit rien. Elwensa parut comprendre, Bob lui sourit et posa ses mains sur ses frêles épaules.

-Ecoute, dit-il doucement, les gens ne doivent pas… te reconnaitre, tu ne voudrais qu'ils préviennent que la princesse Elwensa est ici ?

Il mentait, un peu, pour sa sécurité. Il ne préférait pas qu'elle sache la vérité, qui était trop cruel et horrible pour l'évoquer à une aussi jeune fille. Il tenta de continuer à sourire pour paraitre convaincant. Puis, sous le regard de la princesse elfe, Bob retira son long manteau rouge. Celui qui l'accompagnait toujours.

-Je vais te le confier, expliqua-t-il solennellement, tu mettras la capuche, d'accord ?

Elle eut l'air contente tout en essayant de le cacher, le mage se dit qu'elle était adorable. Il passa le vêtement sur elle et sa tête disparut sous la capuche rouge. L'habit était un peu grand pour elle, mais ça irait. Bob se rappela que la dernière fois, il ne lui allait pas du tout. Mais aussi parce qu'Elwensa était encore une enfant, à l'époque.

Et bien que l'ayant vu grandir de loin, il la voyait toujours comme une enfant.

-Tu as faim ?

Elle hocha activement la tête et répondit un « oui » timide. Bob, connaissant bien l'endroit, sut immédiatement où ils pourraient manger, et montra du doigt une auberge.

-C'est pas mauvais, tu verras. Et reste à côté de moi, d'accord ?

Elle fit de nouveau « oui », et ils avancèrent tous les deux vers l'établissement. Côte à côte. Epaule contre épaule. En père et fille.


	4. Chapitre 4

La longue veste rouge semblait volée aux vents pendant qu'elle courait. Tout tenant la main dans la sienne, elle l'entrainait dans sa course. Il était peu habitué à ce geste, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ses rires. Bien que derrière elle, Bob devinait parfaitement l'expression de son visage. Il imaginait parfaitement ses lèvres s'étirant, laissant échapper le son de sa joie. Et ses cheveux blonds se dissimulant sous ce capuchon rouge. Ainsi que ses yeux brillants, admirant tout comme lui ce paysage elfique.

-Dépêche-toi Balthazar ! Tu dois voir ce jardin !

Aux dires de sa guide, il n'y avait rien de plus beau que le jardin royal. Et le demi-diable voulait bien la croire. Il avait déjà pu voir les constructions des elfes, des maisons magnifiques fabriquées dans les arbres eux-mêmes, se confondant avec la nature… seul le château se démarquait avec ses pierres. Ne rendant que celui-ci plus impressionnant par son contraste, en plus de sa hauteur et de sa taille. Bob s'en était demandé comment une telle civilisation pouvait être ignorée de tous. A croire que les humains étaient aveugles.

Qu'auraient-ils fait d'ailleurs si ceux-ci découvraient cet endroit ? Ils le détruiraient, sans doute, les Hommes n'étaient pas connus pour aimer la différence. Et c'était sûrement pour cette raison que les elfes se cachaient du reste du monde. Quelque part, il les comprenait. Parfois, lui aussi, voudrait s'exiler pour toujours dans un coin de forêt.

-Regarde ! lui dit la jeune femme à ses côtés pour attirer son attention.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant un court d'eau, près d'un petit pont en bois, qui semblait avoir poussé naturellement là, tant il faisait penser à des racines d'arbres. Cependant, Bob l'oublia bien vite, obéissant à son accompagnatrice, pour observer autour d'eux. Et ne sut quoi dire. Tant il n'avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il voyait.

L'herbe était soudainement plus verte, tout comme l'eau nettement plus claire. Les arbres étaient étroitement proches entre eux, et de taille qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Aussi grands que le château ! Et les fleurs ! Partout ! Partout il y avait des fleurs. De toutes les couleurs. Comme un arc-en-ciel sur le sol et les plantes grimpantes.

C'était beau. Beau à voir, à sentir, à entendre. Les parfums des différentes plantes se mêlaient entre elles, offrant une odeur unique. Mêmes les oiseaux semblaient chanter en ces lieux. Un vrai paradis terrestre. Pourtant, quand Bob se tourna vers la jeune femme, il songea qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau qu'elle.

Cette dernière croisa justement son regard, et parut gêner de se sentir ainsi observer. L'elfe replaça une de ses mèches derrière son oreille, et fit mine de regarder ailleurs.

-C'est ici que les amoureux se retrouvent, déclara-t-elle.

Tenant toujours sa main, il sentit que sa poigne se serrait un peu plus. Comprenant ses pensées, Bob se tut, et se contenta simplement de sourire. Et de la suivre quand elle s'assit dans l'herbe. C'était innocent, comme geste, après tout, de loin, ils n'étaient que deux personnes silencieuses profitant du jardin. Mais le demi-diable savait que c'était plus que ça : quoi qu'il se passe ensuite, cela déterminerait leur futur à tous les deux. Seulement, Bob le connaissait déjà.

Ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble, il l'avait su dès qu'il avait posé ses yeux sur elle. Mais comme si le destin s'amusait avec lui, c'est justement quand son regard s'était porté sur elle, pour la première fois, que le mage avait compris qu'il ne pourrait jamais la quitter. Elle avait été la seule à ne pas le rejeter, ou le fuir, comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel autre elfe. Ou n'importe quel autre humain. Défiant toute logique, ou apriori.

Elle l'avait recueilli dans son château alors qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre petit mage idiot qui s'était perdu en forêt. Pendant que tous, ses conseillers, ses tuteurs, lui avaient répété que c'était une mauvaise idée. Son côté démoniaque n'était pas un mystérieux pour personnes. Mais malgré ça… elle et lui avaient continué de flâner ensemble. Discutant et se baladant dans la petite ville, ils avaient appris à se connaitre. Se faisant d'abord rire mutuellement, puis, peu à peu, leur amitié naissante s'était transformée en autre chose.

Et Bob s'en voulait. Parce que Gwendoline était la douceur et la gentillesse même, aimant son peuple plus qu'elle-même. Une parfaite future reine. Mais lui désirait égoïstement qu'il n'y ait qu'eux deux, rêvant de s'enfuir ensemble. Il avait fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'une princesse elfe !

Seulement, les choses auraient sans doute été plus simples si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques.

-Bob ?

Il quitta ses pensées, s'étonnant de ce nom. Gwen ne l'appelait que rarement par son surnom, sauf pour parler de choses importantes. Et à son expression inquiète pleine de doutes, c'était bel et bien le cas. Il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer, mais il n'avait pas droit. Le demi-diable ne ferait qu'aggraver leur cas en lui montrant de l'affection.

Parce qu'il savait que s'il commençait, Bob ne pourrait jamais arrêter.

-Je voudrais t'offrir un cadeau, avant que tu partes.

Son départ était prévu depuis longtemps, bien qu'il l'ait repoussé plusieurs fois. Mais il devenait de plus en plus difficile de rester près de Gwen, surtout en sachant que la jeune elfe ressentait la même chose pour lui. C'était la meilleure solution pour eux deux. Pour ce pays.

Cependant, toutes ses convictions s'envolèrent quand la princesse elfe se rapprocha près de lui, et « vola » un baiser. Doux et chaste. Gwen baissa les yeux, les joues rouges, visiblement gêné par son geste. Mais Bob ne le remarqua pas, se remettant à peine de ce contact soudain. Il cligna des yeux, et souriant à pleine dents, il tendit les bras pour prendre la jeune femme contre lui.

Mais il ne trouva que le vide. Rien. Elle avait disparu. Tout avait disparu. Tout était devenu sombre, noir. Il s'entendait l'appeler, encore et encore, répétant son nom. Le cœur sans espoir.

-Gwen !

Bob se releva dans son lit, réveillé et transpirant, sur le sol d'une auberge. Juste un mauvais rêve. Le même, qui revenait, trop souvent. Il tourna la tête vers Elwensa, qui dormait paisiblement sur le lit à côté de lui. Il soupira, soulagé, et se rallongea contre le planché. Il était heureux que qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendu…

Il aurait été difficile de justifier que dans son sommeil, il criait le nom de sa mère.

L'aube se levait tout juste quand Elwensa ouvrit les yeux. Elle se sentait encore endormie, et se redressa donc de son lit de manière surtout automatique. Frottant ses yeux, la princesse elfe prit un instant à se rappeler où elle était.

Auberge. Bob. C'est vrai, c'était vraiment arrivé ? Les évènements de la veille semblaient tellement sortis tout droit d'un rêve farfelu. Et pourtant, elle reconnaissait bien la chambre à coucher qu'ils avaient prise pour la nuit.

Chambre qui était loin d'être comme la sienne, grande et confortable. Il n'y avait que le strict minimum : un lit et une armoire au fond. Ce n'était pas à quoi elle était habituée, mais Elwensa n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre. En allant se coucher, Bob avait insisté pour qu'elle prenne le lit, pour ne pas dire qu'il l'avait forcé. Il avait refusé catégorique qu'elle dorme sur le sol, prenant pour excuse son statut de princesse.

Mais Elwensa était convaincue que c'était autant par gentillesse que galanterie. Même si ça ne l'avait pas empêché de se sentir un peu coupable, lui rappelant qu'elle ne devait qu'être un poids pour lui. Le mage était vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable pour ne pas le montrer.

Baillant, elle remit ses cheveux en ordre toujours de façon mécanique, mais s'arrêta en sentant quelque chose d'inhabituelle sous ses doigts. Elle fronça les sourcils, et d'une main, toucha l'étrange matière pour essayer de l'identifier.

Et cria.

Une porte claqua, et le temps qu'Elwensa comprenne, deux bras la tenaient par les épaules.

-Elwensa ! Tu vas bien ?

Sans écouter la voix de Bob, elle se blottit contre lui, le laissant un peu perdu. Mais pas autant que l'était la jeune fille, qui paniquait encore, bien que la présence du mage la rassure. Il fallut un instant pour qu'elle s'en remette, assez en tout cas pour prononcer des mots. Et s'expliquer.

-C'est… sur ma tête…

Elle sentit une main passer sur son crâne : Bob semblait chercher ce dont elle parlait. Elwensa ne pouvait pas le voir, toujours dans ses bras.

-Il n'y a rien, finit par conclure le mage.

-Si ! Quand je suis réveillée il… j'avais des cornes.

Elle eut presque l'impression que Bob trembla légèrement à sa phrase, mais ça ne dura qu'une seconde. Sans faire de remarque, il lui donna des tapes dans le dos, avant de s'écarter pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-C'était juste un mauvais rêve.

Puis il quitta le lit, et debout, et commença à rassembler leurs affaires l'air de rien, alors que le soleil s'était enfin levé. Les rayons de celui-ci éclairant la petite chambre à coucher. Mais Elwensa ignorait totalement le décor qui l'entourait, son regard fixé sur Bob de dos.

Pour la première fois, quelque chose lui disait qu'il lui mentait. Mais c'était ridicule, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que son héros d'enfance pourrait lui cacher ?

-Va te préparer, lui dit-il sans la regarder, on partira le plus tôt possible.

Son ton était étrangement redevenu neutre, comme la veille, quand ils s'étaient revus pour la première fois. Elwensa ne le comprenait pas vraiment : l'instant d'avant, Bob lui montrait de l'affection, et celui d'après, c'est comme si elle était une inconnue. Le dernier était plus logique, puisqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Elle ne pouvait pas compter ce jour où il lui avait sauvé la vie étant enfant, et même en avec le jour précédent, ça ne faisait que quelques heures.

Peut-être que Bob s'inquiétait seulement parce qu'elle était une princesse. Après tout, s'il arrivait quelque chose, ça serait sa faute. Et ses tuteurs seraient biens capables de s'en prendre au mage. Elle se demanda si ces derniers avaient déjà remarqué son absence… allaient-ils la chercher ? Jusqu'en territoire humain ? Et s'ils la retrouvaient ? Puniraient-ils Bob ? Ou elle ?

Lui et elle ne faisaient rien de mal ! C'était juste un voyage. Une aventure. Et elle rentrerait. Un dernier moment de liberté avant que ses responsabilités ne l'emprisonnent. Tout le monde pouvait comprendre ça, non ?

Elle avait la sensation de se chercher des excuses. Ça n'allait pas arranger sa culpabilité ça. Mais, en même temps, de manière contradictoire, elle se sentait bien, ici. Dans cet univers qu'on lui avait toujours interdit, auprès de Bob. Celui-ci avait justement fini de récupérer leurs sacs, et s'était tourné vers elle.

-ça va ?

Il voulait sans doute demander ce qu'elle attendait pour bouger, mais il semblait sincèrement se poser la question. Elwensa elle-même n'aurait su répondre. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête en lui offrant un sourire. Mais ça n'eut pas l'air de convaincre Bob.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir te laisser rentrer chez toi.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est chez moi, fit la jeune elfe comme si elle pensait à haute voix, je ne sais pas si j'ai jamais eu un chez moi.

Elle replia ses jambes contre elle, s'enfonçant dans le lit. La tête baisse, elle s'en voulut ne pas avoir pu se taire. Ça devait sans doute avoir l'air bizarre ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable de savoir garder ses sentiments pour elle seule ?

-Un chez soi, dit brusquement Bob la faisant relever la tête, un chez soi ce n'est pas quatre murs. Ça peut être n'importe où, n'importe quand, tant qu'on est avec les personnes qui nous aiment.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il était dans l'ombre, tout comme elle. La lumière du jour, qui se dessinait sous les formes de la fenêtre, n'était qu'au centre de la pièce. Sans rien dire, Elwensa se leva, ses cheveux blonds ayant l'air de s'illuminer sous la lueur du soleil.

-Alors je ne sais pas si j'ai de chez moi.

Et la jeune elfe prit son sac, pour ensuite quitter la pièce. Suivi de Bob, qui referma la porte derrière eux, sur la chambre. Vide et silencieuse.


End file.
